nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Barriers
Barriers are the things in zombies mode that prevents the Zombies from coming in for a short amount of time. They are located in almost every single room. '''Barriers '''can be all sorts of different things. From wooden planks to metal bars, or sometimes just glass or a regular wall! In Nacht der Untoten, there were the first type of Barriers, wooden planks. The Zombies would slowly stumble up to them and take them down...One at a time. Of course, if there were more Zombies, the Barriers would be taken down faster. The wooden planks were used in every single map. The second kind of barrier introduced were also in Nacht der Untoten. These were the chunks of wall. These were however not visible until later rounds for difficulty reasons. The chunks of wall Barrier appears in Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, and "Five". The third type of barrier isn't actually a barrier. First in Shi No Numa, then in all maps after, Zombies are able to spawn without needing to break through any barriers. Either the Zombie will digs its way out of the ground, the roof, or spawn out of the map and jump over a random fence. Usually ones that just spawn and jump in from a random area come from a place that players can not access, such as a roof. Crawler Zombies usually spawn by crawling down a wall or falling from the roof. The fourth type of barrier is in "Five" only. These are the shards of glass. This is the only barrier the player can break by himself/herself. Once the glass is broken, it is replaced with wooden planks. The fifth type of barrier also appearing in "Five" and only appearing later in Moon, are the blinds/shudders. (We'll call them blinds.) These are six regular blinds, made of metal, but otherwise regular. The sixth type of barrier are the metal bars. First and only appearance being in Ascension, they are placed in the same places as wooden planks. They are thinner, however, and when rebuilt, make a metal "Kerplunk" type of sound. The seventh and final type of barrier first appears in Call of the Dead. They are just plain rocks and act pretty much the same as the chunks of wall, but instead of being replaced by wooden planks, the rocks are actually put back themselves. The only time the rock wall has reappeared was in Shangri-La. This barrier only appeared ONCE in both maps. There are 6 pieces to each of the barriers. After the Zombies tear them down, you can walk up to where they were, hold the interact button, (the screen will say "Hold () to rebuild barrier") and you will rebuild them one at a time. For each time you build one, your score will go up by 10 points. However, each round, there is a certain amount of points that you can earn by bulding Barriers. The higher the round, the more points able to be earned. Also when a Zombie tears down a barrier completely, it will crawl over the small wall/ground barrier slowly and then start to pursue the closest player. Somehow, Zombies with no legs are still able to climb up and tear down Barriers as well as climb over them. If a player gets close enough, a Zombie may attack through a barrier. When a Hacker is grabbed in Moon, the player can hack any barrier with at least one missing piece, and it will instantly put all of them back, and will grant the player who hacked the barrier 100 points. Zombies can only come through barriers in rooms that are already opened, and they will usually spawn at the ones the player is close to, so he won't have to run all the way across the map to get to the player. When the Carpenter power-up is grabbed, every single barrier on the map will be instantly rebuilt, and each standing player will earn 200 Points. When Speed Cola or Double Tap is purchased, a player may rebuild the barriers faster... However, the delay between the time you may rebuild them is the same, so really it is the exact same, with or without. In TranZit, Die Rise and Buried there is a Persistant Upgrade most players call "Metal Barriers", This upgrade makes the barriers rebuilt by the player who has it take longer to be broken down, the barriers being screwed in instead of nailed. There is also an extension to this first introduced in the Die Rise update where killing a zombie while it was climbing through a window while Carpenter is working, all the barriers carpenter adds will be Metal barriers. Trivia *In Moon, Hacking the same barrier too many times will subtract 300.